


Flirting With Levi

by Raven1869



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Bad At Feelings, Romance, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven1869/pseuds/Raven1869
Summary: Title kind of says it all.A cute fluffy oneshot depicting flirting with Captain Levi.
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Flirting With Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Raven1869

Flirting With Levi. 

Flirting with Levi was always a bit awkward at first. After the initial _explosive_ kiss that one time in his office, where he admitted he was attracted to you and the two of you had decided to see where ‘this thing goes’, it had taken a long time for the both of you to get comfortable again with each other. Levi had barely even acknowledged your presence for the next two days, which had left you just a bit confused and more than a little unsettled.

  
You had finally decided enough was enough, and stormed into his office to confront him about his recent shift in attitude. Levi, had never been particularly talkative, but things hadn’t felt this icy between the two of you since you first joined the scouts almost two years ago. This had resulted in a small one-sided argument, where you had vented your frustrations, and Levi had sat quietly at his desk, watching you pace the room exasperatedly and listening to your rant.

Right up until the moment you had stalked right up to him, taking his head in both of your hands and pressed your lips to his. 

  
Levi had froze, completely not expecting this meeting to take this sort of turn. He hadn’t responded, neither had he pushed you away. When you released him you had moved back, quite taken by surprise at your own actions and Levi had raised an eyebrow at you incredulously. 

  
“Better?” he asked, his face blank and tone just as monotone as ever. You had thought about it for a second before nodding your head. 

  
“Better.” He smirked and nodded his head at you. You had felt quite uncomfortable and had turned to leave until his voice stopped you. 

  
“(Y/N)...” you had turned to look at him, expecting some sort of lecture to follow about your brash behaviour. 

  
“Bring tea after dinner. If you’re free, you’re welcome to join me.” 

  
And that had been that. You had joined the captain in his office for tea that night, and almost every night there after. Some nights you would just sit in each others company, engaging in light conversation here and there while he worked, other nights you would read quietly on the couch, some nights you would clean his office, and some nights you would help with his never ending paperwork. 

  
Those nights had quickly become your favourite. Levi would always tell you to bring your chair next to him, claiming he didn’t trust you to not mess it up. But you didn’t care for the reasons, you were just happy to sit close to him. When you felt particularly brave, you would brush your shoulder against his, feigning innocence the whole time. The first time, Levi had momentarily stopped writing, though he did nothing else. He just paused, noticing the action but not actively recognising it. And as far as you were concerned, if he didn’t pull you up about it, it was okay. 

  
The first time you had brushed your hand against his in an innocent display of affection, he had recognised it. Watching your hand intently. You had been watching for his reaction, cautiously caressing the back of his hand with yours. He had just stared, clearly unsure of how to react for a moment, before he had laced his fingers with yours and continued writing. You felt your heart soar at the subtle gesture. He always had the same sort of reaction with every touch. Whether it be you grabbing his arm to get his attention, or nudging him playfully with your arm while you chatted, he always just looked for a moment, as if deciding whether he liked the affection or not. You found it quite amusing. 

  
One particularly long night you had rested your head on his shoulder, groaning about the amount of paperwork he had to complete. You had both been working at it for a good couple of hours, and it had been a pretty intense day as it was. You were tired, and were pretty certain Levi was too. Levi had looked at you again, in his usual unsure way before pressing his lips to the top of your head, kissing you gently as his fingers stroked your knuckles on the hand he was currently holding. You had smiled, not complaining again for the rest of the night. 

  
It had not taken long after that, for you to muster up the courage to amp up your affections. Delicately running your fingers through his hair or greeting him with a quick kiss on the cheek when you brought tea to his office. Levi never commented on your displays, just regarded you quietly with a thoughtful expression. You were always the bolder one in your affections, usually the one to initiate contact, but never overstepping. You knew Levi was adjusting and was happy to be patient. The fact that he would never rebuff your advances and would very occasionally reciprocate was enough for you. 

  
Leaving his office one night, you bid him goodnight in your usual way. Kissing his cheek affectionately as you released his hand, murmuring a goodnight, watching as his lips twitched into a soft smile and he bid you goodnight. You smiled, feeling more confident and gently touched his face. He looked at you, slight confusion etched onto his usually stoic features and you quickly leaned in, gently taking his lips in a soft kiss.

  
Levi had stiffened, but had not pulled away. You lingered for a moment, pushing a little closer before pulling away. His eyes giving nothing away as he gave his usual stare. You smiled, leaning back in to kiss him again, less innocently this time, moving your lips timorously against his. Your heart pounded in your chest and your steady breathing faltered when you felt him respond, pressing back gently, his lips parting so slightly. 

  
From that day, you would kiss him every night, and every night he would respond.   
Levi soon grew accustomed to your affections, no longer regarding little touches in such an awkward way and barely paid them any mind. He had also started to encourage your tenderness, often reaching for your hand unflinchingly to hold it. He had a nice habit of running his fingers through your hair when you rested your head on his desk. You did this often when you were tired late at night, wanting to sleep but not wanting to leave his side.

  
You were getting ready to head back to your room one night when you turned to him. He looked at you softly and your brows furrowed slightly. 

  
“You never kiss me.” You had stated offhandedly. Levi’s own brows had furrowed slightly in a mix of mild confusion and amusement. 

  
“I kiss you all the time.” He replied, remembering how he had not gone a day without kissing you for the last couple of months. You had shook your head, smile ever present on your face. 

  
“Noo... _I_ kiss _you_. You merely respond to my advances.” You corrected. You had been right. Despite the first time in his office where Levi had literally grabbed you and kissed you so intensely, he had not initiated anything since. His eyes narrowed slightly. 

  
“Why is that a problem?” he questioned curiously, trying to understand what the issue was here. You chuckled and rolled your eyes. 

  
“Because... it sort of feels like you’re not interested.” He frowned.

  
“If I wasn’t interested I wouldn’t allow you to kiss me in the first place.” There was nothing wrong with what he said. That was a solid response. However, you would not be that easily deterred tonight. 

  
“Well regardless, I am not leaving tonight until _you_ give _me_ a kiss.” His eyebrows rose slightly and a small smile threatened his lips at your cunning. He looked away for a moment, eyes finding interest in the small stack of papers on his desk as he let out a small chuckle. 

  
“Is that a fact?” His voice showed no amusement, but his eyes were soft as he sighed and looked back at you. You gave a cheeky shrug, still smiling at him. Levi must know you well enough by now to know just how stubborn you could be. He shook his head and leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to yours in the quickest kiss ever before he pulled away.

  
“Happy?” you pulled a small face in wry amusement, tilting your head to either side. 

  
“Hmmm... maybe...” you teased, earning yourself an eye roll from the irked captain. 

  
“But this time can you kiss me like you actually _want_ to have sex with me and not like I’m your mother or something?” Levi’s eyes narrowed considerably but accepted your challenge, reaching forward, hand cupping the back of your head as he kissed you again. 

  
He deepened the kiss almost instantly, his lips moving against yours in coordinated motions. Your heart thundered in your chest. Levi hadn’t kissed you like this since that one time. That kiss had been full of passion and want and need, an attempt to portray what he had wanted to say without words. Levi was not great with words. But since then, he had reduced his fervour considerably, never initiating a kiss and certainly not responding to it with this much vigour. 

  
It took your breath away. 

  
You felt his tongue glide effortlessly into your mouth and almost jumped at the action before throwing yourself back into it heartedly. Levi took your bottom lip gently between his teeth, giving it a playful nip before he pulled away and observed you. His eyes were focused, locking onto yours heatedly. 

  
“Happy?” he asked. It took you a second to respond, your body burning up and head hazy from such a passionate kiss. You nodded your head and smiled happily at him. 

  
“Happy.” 

  
Flirting with Levi was always especially fun when it was unexpected. You had a habit of saying things that were often, in his eyes, unwarranted, and it provided you with great entertainment to watch his reactions. 

  
Something simple like giving him a pet name, would bring about a cold, hard stare. He didn’t approve of them, that much had been made very obvious. You had walked into his office with tea one day, feeling particularly chipper and beamed at him.

  
“Hey cutie.” His eyes had immediately found yours, no trace of humour as he had looked at you disbelievingly before returning his gaze to his paperwork.

  
“Too far.” 

  
And that had been the end of that. As far as he was concerned. However, as far as _you_ were concerned, it had just been the starting point. You continued to throw the occasional name at him and every time, he would respond in exactly the same way. Once he had not even glanced up at you, just said your name in warning and you had chuckled but stopped. 

  
So pet names were a no go. 

  
You had discovered however, that suggestive touches, were not _quite_ on the taboo list. Standing behind him and giving him a hug was apparently acceptable, and he didn’t seem to mind the soft kisses you would place on his neck. A small nip to his ear, had made him stiffen, the grip on his pen had intensified and his head had automatically jerked, shoulder rising slightly in an attempt to stop the action. 

  
“Woman!” He had said, his voice taking on a slight warning tone to it, reprimanding you. But you had a feeling there was no real substance to it. You had chuckled against his neck, running a hand through his hair as he continued to work. 

  
Placing your hand on his thigh whilst sitting beside him, had earned you a solid glare, though he had done nothing else. Until you had started to draw lazy patterns with the tips of your fingers, nails now and again scratching ever so lightly at the sensitive skin underneath. Then he had gripped your hand, stilling your movements and laced his fingers with yours, opting to hold the pesky hand in order to stop its distracting touches. You had smiled, trying to contain the giggle that was threatening to spill but had not continued. 

  
Surprisingly, Levi had been the one to offer for you to stay the night in his bed. There had been no grand romantic gesture, nothing to spark the offer, he had just simply asked. And you were more than happy to accept. It had been nice. Levi had wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him while his other arm had slid under the pillows and held your hand. You had certainly not expected such a level of intimacy from the usually composed captain, yet you were in no hurry whatsoever to push it away. It had given you butterflies in your stomach to just be lying next to him in such a way. 

  
He had offered again the following week.

  
And the week after that. 

  
And several days after that. 

  
At breakfast one day, you took your seat next to your raven haired boyfriend, flashing him a small smile, which he ignored as usual and listened to the flurry of conversation going on around the table. 

  
After a few moments, you nudged him, gaining his attention.

  
“You not talking to me today?” you teased, smiling playfully at the captain. His lips twitched into a small smirk.

  
“You haven’t said anything yet.” You rolled your eyes, spooning your porridge, but smile staying firmly in place. 

  
“You could try making conversation, you know?” you teased and he scoffed. 

  
“I could, you’re right.” He deadpanned. You knew Levi was still, to this day, trying to get used to your playful and friendly nature. He was also, still getting used to your relationship. And though things had progressed steadily, and he had improved drastically since the first week, you both knew there was still plenty of room for improvement. You both also knew, however, conversation was really not his strong point.

  
“Okay, fine... I’ll talk...” Levi turned his attention back to his tea, though still intently listening to you. The first time he had done this you had been incredibly insulted, assuming he was dismissing you, until he had reiterated everything you had said word for word and effectively shut you up. 

  
“How is the new training exercise going?” you asked. He sipped his tea and nodded. 

  
“Fine.” You smiled more, he was never one to make this easy for you. You nudged him again.

  
“Maybe you can take me sometime?” Levi’s head immediately snapped to look at you, his ears picking up your suggestive tone and eyes narrowing ever so slightly. 

  
You had a tendency to put a twist on a lot of seemingly innocent conversations, quickly adding a sexual innuendo to them. It had taken him a while to notice, but now it was like second nature to him. 

  
“Are you flirting with me?” he asked incredulously. You chuckled a little, resting your hand on his thigh under the table, noticing him jolt a little before his hand wrapped around yours, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention in the middle of breakfast. 

  
“Of course not! If I were flirting with you, your pants would be off already.” Your tone was completely dispassionate, as if you had said nothing out of the ordinary. 

  
Levi’s reaction was instant. His eyes momentarily widening at your remark before fixing you with a hard glare, jaw clenching slightly. You couldn’t stop the smile at his reaction as you took a spoonful of porridge, ignoring the bellowing laughter from Hanji who had obviously overheard your little comment.

  
“Too far?” you asked teasingly, eyes dancing with amusement and playfulness and he nodded. 

  
“Too far.” 

  
Something that always threw _you_ off guard, was how serious Levi could sound when he very rarely decided to entertain your advances. You were usually _always_ the one to flirt with him. However, he had his moments, and they always came out of the blue. 

  
You had been cleaning his office one day, talking absentmindedly at him. Not _to_ him... because that would suggest that the conversation was flowing, and Levi had barely uttered a word since you had arrived. You were definitely talking _at_ him. Levi was working at his desk as you talked, not knowing really whether he was even listening, but not really caring either. He let out a long sigh. 

  
“If you’re going to stay here and continue prattling, at least take your clothes off and distract me properly.” Your eyes had damn near popped out of their sockets, head flying to look at Levi who regarded you with his usual distant expression. You were totally lost for words, had he really just said that? And so flippantly? You had felt the rising blush dust your cheeks and quickly looked away, silencing yourself instantly. Your reaction had not gone unnoticed by the captain and he chuckled as he approached you. 

  
“Well that certainly seems to have shocked the shit out of you, doesn’t it?” his hand reached up to gently caress your warm cheek as he kissed your forehead softly. 

  
“You could have asked me _nicely.”_ You grumbled, turning back to the bookshelf you had been inspecting and continued looking for a book to read. His hands snaked around your waist, locking together around your abdomen as his head rested neatly on your shoulders, lips brushing against your ear as he hummed gently in agreement. 

  
“Hm, alright. Take your clothes off _please.”_ Your blush intensified as his husky voice washed over you and you clicked your tongue at him. 

  
“I meant, you could have asked me to _be quiet nicely!”_ you hissed, earning a chuckle from the man behind you as his lips pressed against your head. 

  
“My mistake.” He teased, releasing you and heading back over to his desk, apparently satisfied with your level of embarrassment for now. 

  
Flirting with Levi, was something that only got better with time. You liked the fact he was a lot more relaxed with you now, but you still derived pleasure from knowing you could still surprise him from time to time. Your soft touches rarely fazed him now. He was used to your fingers trailing down his back when you wanted attention, though the action still made him shiver. He was used to you distracting him with kisses to his neck and nipping playfully at his ear until he snapped and kissed you. He was used to the sexual innuendos, the more subtle approaches you took.

  
One thing he wasn’t used to, was your ridiculous pick up lines.

  
Sitting in front of him one of the evenings, watching him thumbing through the pages of his paperwork and rambling incessantly about how much there was to do you had cocked an eyebrow and smirked. 

  
“Hey, Levi?” you asked, making the man in front of you pause in his stress induced rant and sigh. 

  
“What is it?” 

  
“Smile if you want to have sex with me.” He had almost instantly let out a small chuckle, finding your humour oddly refreshing for a brief moment before he cleared his throat and his gaze fixed firm again, continuing to organise his workload.

  
“No.” He replied, returning to his previous straight faced expression. 

  
“You smiled.” You teased. His lips twitched, eyes shining with mild entertainment as he released another long sigh.

  
“Doesn’t mean I want to have sex with you.” He replied, gaze locking on to you for a brief moment and you chuckled, happy to be able to lessen his stress even slightly. 

  
Another scenario had been when you had approached the captain at dinner. He was sat around with the usual crowd and you had came up behind him, slinking your arms around his neck as you brought your lips close to his ear, whispering in a hushed tone so nobody could hear you. 

  
“Are you in to casual sex, or should I dress up?” he had spluttered, almost choking on his tea as you pulled back and sat down beside him, feigning innocence, aside from the sly smile you wore. He glared at you pointedly, and your shoulders shuddered as you fought to repress the laugh in your throat. Almost everyone at the table had looked on in confusion, wondering what the hell had just happened. You waited a few moments until everyone had resumed their conversations before you had nudged him playfully. 

  
“You didn’t answer my question.” You teased, moving back and taking a drink of water. Levi shook his head, refusing to look at you for a second before he leaned close to your ear.

  
“Doesn’t bother me, it’s coming off anyway.” Your eyes widened and you coughed several times, trying to not spit water everywhere. Levi just smirked and turned back to his tea, ignoring your shocked expression. 

  
It had been his turn to cook breakfast one morning. He and Hanji were in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for all the regiment when you had walked in, wearing your night shirt and not much else. Levi had turned to you and frowned slightly. 

  
“Where are your clothes?” he asked as you leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss before sitting yourself on one of the counters, actively ignoring him. He clicked his tongue. 

  
“Get your dirty ass down from there.” He scolded and Hanji chuckled as you rolled your eyes, pushing yourself off the counter and leaning against it instead. 

  
“My clothes are drying, you want some help while I wait?” you offered, smiling softly. Levi returned your smile and shook his head. 

  
“We’re alright. Nearly done. How do you like your eggs?” he asked, cracking one into a pan. You smirked. 

  
“Fertilised is good.” Levi froze as Hanji practically fell to the floor in hysterics, the captain grimacing at you in a revulsion. 

  
“You’re disgusting.” He spat, ignoring the two howling women on either side of him. You smiled playfully at him as you put a hand on his shoulder. 

  
“Don’t touch me.” He said, but you knew he didn’t mean it, his eyes were soft even if his face was firm. You leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 

  
“I’m going to go and get dressed.” And you started to leave, hearing Levi shout ‘Shut up, Hanji!’ as you left.

  
He also, could not get used to your forwardness. 

  
One such incident, was when you had walked into his office one evening and quite literally crawled across the desk to reach him before nestling yourself on his lap, straddling him as you kissed him fiercely, hands gripping his shirt tightly as you pushed your body against him. You pulled back ever so slightly to look in his eyes that were blown wide with surprise and lust.

  
“Take me to bed or lose me forever.” You had rasped, barely able to contain your own want.

  
Levi, had not hesitated. 

  
You smiled as you stared down at the man who was sleeping across your lap that night, gently running your fingers over his bare back and shoulders and brushing his hair out of his face. It was rare he slept so deeply. It was ever rarer for you to still be awake. His eyes twitched slightly, indicating a dream and you couldn’t help but wonder if you were part of it. You shimmied down the bed, making the captain groan slightly, though his eyes did not open. As you shifted to settle next to him, his arms wrapped around you, pulling you tightly against him, pressing several kisses to your neck before he lay back down beside you. 

  
You smiled as you thought of just how far you had come together. Things had changed so much between you since that awkward kiss you had given him in his office all those months ago. The memories you had warmed your heart.

  
You decided there and then, flirting with Levi was _definitely_ your favourite pastime. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment  
> Open to feedback


End file.
